twilightsagafandomcom-20200213-history
Nahuel
Nahuel (pronounced: Nah-well) is a half-human, half-vampire hybrid from Chile in South America. He is roughly 150 years old and lives with his biological aunt, Huilen. He is currently the only male human-vampire hybrid in the novel. Physical Appearance Nahuel is described as young and beautiful with rich dark brown skin and eyes the color of warm teak, the features of his face are described as impossibly handsome. He also has black hair that he wears in braid past his shoulders. History Before Birth A century and half earlier, Huilen and her sister Pire lived with the Mapuche (a tribe that lives in the Argentina's and Chile's Patagonia). Pire was a very beautiful woman and one day told her sister about an 'angel' that found her in the woods and used to visit her during the night. Huilen knew that this 'angel' was a Libishomen, or Vampire, and warned her sister. But she did not listen and soon Pire discovered she was pregnant with a vampire child. Knowing that the Mapuche people would want to destroy the child, Pire and Huilen ran away to the deepest part of the forest. Pire tried to find the father of her unborn son, but he was nowhere to be found. Huilen cared for her sister during her rapidly progressing dangerous pregnancy, by hunting for her and trying to keep her alive through the hard time. Huilen wanted to kill the monster child, but Pire loved the vampire child growing in her womb, even when the child grew strong and broke her bones. She named him Nahuel, after the jungle cat. Huilen was unable to save her sister's life when Nahuel ripped his way free of his mother's womb, killing her quickly. Life with Huilen As she was dying, Pire begged her sister to care for her child, and Huilen agreed. When Huilen reached for Nahuel, he bit her and changed her into a Vampire herself and was afraid of what was happening to her. Nahuel's father, a Vampire named Joham, came looking for him a few years later wanting his son to join him. Joham believes he is creating a super-race with Vampire-Human children. Nahuel is Joham's only son. He has three other Vampire-Human hybrid daughters, and raises them to think of humans as animals. Nahuel does not like his father and refused to join him, as he already has a family with Huilen. Nahuel was sad about his family. He was happy to have Hulien, but thought his father should be a better person and that his mother deserved life. He also saw himself as an evil creation because his birth killed his mother. ''Breaking Dawn'' Nahuel was recruited by Alice Cullen and Jasper Hale to testify for their family. Bella had given birth to a half-human half-vampire child named Renesmee. The Volturi had recently heard of this, and believed Renesmee was an immortal child, a creation they had outlawed. The Volturi were planning to kill Renesmee and all the Cullens. Nahuel agreed to assist the Cullens. He traveled to Forks, Washington with Alice and Jasper, arriving just in time. He tells the Volturi that he is also a half-human half-vampire, and about his father's plans. He tells the Volturi they can take care of Joham, but to leave his sisters alone because they are innocent of any crimes. Nahuel's testimony convinces the Volturi that Renesmee is not a threat. After the confrontation with the Volturi was over, Nahuel was one of the last to leave. Nahuel's encounter with the Cullens changed him. He sees in Edward what his father should be. He sees in Bella the life his mother should have had. He also realized, because of the fact that Bella survived giving birth to a vampire hybrid, that he isn't an evil creation, and is finally able to forgive himself for his mother's death. Also, Nahuel seemed to have an interest in Renesmee, to Bella's disapproval. She had stated: "I don't care if she's the only half vampire/human he isn't related to." She believed his interest to be romantic. This is never clarified, but Edward did find Bella's reaction amusing. Edward also likes the fact that Jacob might have some competition. Powers As a half-vampire, he has the same abilities as a regular vampire; such as enhanced speed, senses, and strength, although Bella has mentioned that his speed is not quite as fast or fluid as regular vampires. He is also venomous, able to turn a human into a vampire. Appearances Nahuel's only appearance is in Breaking Dawn. External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Twilight Saga characters Category:Males Category:Half Vampire Category:Breaking Dawn characters Category:Minor characters Category:Cullen Witnesses